vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb
|-|Kurenai Gai= |-|Orb (ORIGIN SAGA)= |-|Orb Origin= |-|Spacium Zeperion (SZ)= |-|Burnmite (BM)= |-|Hurricane Slash (HS)= |-|Thunder Breaster (TB)= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Ultraman Orb is the titular character of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle. Described as a 'wanderer', Orb continues the theme of Ultras powered by devices that was started three years earlier by Ginga's debut series. He is able to utilize the abilities of his fellow Ultras to transform and gain their powers. At the same time, the Spark Dolls trend of said series has also finally ended. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, up to at least High 4-C, possibly higher | 9-A, likely higher | 3-A. 3-A with TB. 3-A with Origin | Varying degrees of 3-A. 3-A with Trinity | Varying degrees of 3-A. At least 3-A with Emerium Slugger Name: Kurenai Gai, Gai (formerly, prior to adopting a surname), Ultraman Orb, The Sunset Wanderer (Alias via title cards), The Wandering Sun (Alias via title cards), ウルトラマンオーブ , Urutoraman Ōbu Origin: Ultraman Orb Gender: Male Age: At least 3,816 years old, likely much older (Was the cause of his universe's equivalent of the Mohenjo-Daro ruins in 1800 BC and has since been wandering the planet) Classification: Medic (formerly), Warrior, Ultra, Wanderer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight (Initially through the use of Orbcalibur, unknown if possible currently, although it is heavily implied), Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Passive; After becoming Orb, Gai was able to surpass Juggler in swordsmanship despite the latter having trained his entire life and him having little of it), Extrasensory Perception (Is capable of sensing life in an otherwise barren wasteland), Teleportation, Transformation | As Orb Origin (Initially); Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Juggler feared his growth rate in combat), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Body Control, and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the Queen Bezelb's Kugutsu, which could affect an entire universe's worth of lifeforms, and would retain the resistance on a much greater degree) | As Orb Origin, he has: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, and after gaining use of the Orbcalibur, he has; Telekinesis, Elemental Attacks (Electricity, fire, water, and wind), Soul Attacks (Was able to hurt Renki, a spirit), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Was stabbed in the stomach and healed from it) Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Managed to overcome the effects of using Belial's Ultra Card, which possessed said Ultra's powers) | As Spacium Zeperion; Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed and strength), Can shoot a jet of water from his hands, Forcefield Creation (Doubles as Attack Reflection as he can fashion it into a mirror of sorts and can even encapsulate opponents in a giant sphere), Enhanced Senses (Can utilize X-Ray visions) | As Burnmite; Fire Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb fire and flame-based attacks to use it as his own amplified version of it), enhanced agility (Is surprisingly agile for a strength-oriented form) | As Hurricane Slash; Enhanced speed (Superior even to Burnmite, and is naturally much faster, barred only by Orb Origin, Trinity and Emerium Slugger), Teleportation (Can do this in rapid succession and in great distances), Creation or Summoning (Of the Orb Slugger Lance; doubles as Forcefield Creation), Can generate a tornado and reflect incoming attacks by spinning the weapon at high speeds | As Thunder Breaster; Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can amplify physical attacks with this), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (Formerly; increases in overall status when using the form) | As Lightning Attacker; Electricity Manipulation (Stronger than Thunder Breaster's) | As Emerium Slugger; Telekinesis (Notably stronger than normal), Statistics Amplification (Gains an increase in power when using Emerium Slugger Specium) | As Orb Trinity; Can don MonsArmors and utilize UlTrans (Mecha Gomora and EX Red King's Knuckle) Attack Potency: Wall level, likely higher (Comparable to Juggler, who fought against the smaller Bezelbs, and could somewhat injure the 10-meter ones) | At least Small Building level (Easily towers over a house), up to Large Star level (Comparable to Dyna who, at the time, is comparable to a post-UZF Zero), possibly higher | Small Building level, likely higher (Far superior to his old self. Fought against Juggler, who is capable of making large gashes on buildings as well as survive a fighter jet exploding at point blank) | Universe level. Universe level with TB. Universe level with Origin (Can fight against monsters comparable to a post-X Movie Zero) | Varying degrees of Universe level. Universe level with Trinity (Stronger than before) | Varying degrees of Universe level. At least Universe level with Emerium Slugger (Much stronger than before, Emerium Slugger is capable of defeating Reibatos, who had previously given him trouble even with Trinity) Speed: Peak Human movement speed normally, with Massively Hypersonic+ flight and reaction speed (Flew far beyond a planet within seconds and is capable of maneuvering during flight) | Subsonic movement speed normally (easily covers twice his own height in distance with only a few steps) with Massively FTL+ flight and reaction speed (Flew 70,000 light years in a short timeframe) | Subsonic movement speed normally, higher with acceleration techniques (Can move as a blur and cover much larger distances in a shorter timeframe), with Massively FTL+ flight, reaction, combat and attack speeds (Comparable to many previous Ultras. As Emerium Slugger, he casually blitzed an opponent) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Has physically wrestled against the 400 kg Bezelbs) | Class G (Comparable in strength to many other Ultras) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher | At least Small Building Class, up to Large Star Class, possibly higher | Small Building Class, likely higher | Universal. Universal with TB. Universal with Origin | Varying degrees of Universal. Universal with Trinity | Varying degrees of Universal. At least Universal with Emerium Slugger Durability: Wall level, likely higher | At least Small Building level, up to Large Star level, possibly higher | Small Building level, likely higher | Universe level. Universe level with TB. Universe level with Origin | Varying degrees of Universe level. Universe level with Trinity | Varying degrees of Universe level. At least Universe level with Emerium Slugger Stamina: Superhuman in human form (Endured a snowstorm while climbing up a vertically inclined mountain slope, and would later become much more conditioned for worse situation. Casually sat through a five hour ride in temperature -20 degree) | Extremely High (Has thousands of years of experience in fighting and has only gotten better since his first transformation. Participated in a gauntlet match with enemies of equal strength and still came out on top. Spent 10 consecutive years training with Zero and Ultraseven in the former's Shining Field) Range: Standard melee range, a dozen to hundreds of meters with energy bolts and energy slashes with the Orbcalibur, Cross-universal with Teleportation | Tens of meters via size alone, ranges from hundreds of meters to several kilometers with energy attacks (ranged attacks easily reaches many times his own height in distance, that being 50 meters. When uncontrolled or unfocused, explosions from his energy attacks can cover an entire forest or city in size. Standard Equipment: Orbcalibur (formerly, before it was sealed into a card), Orb Ring, Orbnica (A harmonica), Ultra Card, Orb Slasher | Orb Slugger Lance (As Hurricane Slash), Orbcalibur (As Orb Origin), Orb Slasher (As Orb Trinity), Eyeslugger (As Emerium Slugger) Intelligence: Extremely High (Mostly through experience. Prior to his transformations, Gai has extensive medical knowledge and possesses some fighting skills. After becoming Orb, Gai is a quick learner and innovative in ways of using his powers) Weaknesses: Fusion-Ups has a time limit of 3-minutes (questionable; mostly ignored), Can only fly using the Orbcalibur during the events of ORIGIN SAGA, Initially highly pacifistic and a bad fighter (Although he has since grew out of it) Key: Base (ORIGIN SAGA) | Orb (ORIGIN SAGA) | Base (Current ver.) | Debut series ver. (Composite/EoS) | Movie ver. | Ultra Fight Orb Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users